Metusalem
"...a stormy forest where the legendary METUSALEM has brought to life murderous chefs, giant lumberjacks, killer penguins, a single moose, three hundred rabbits and the entire undead army of the Cossack General." Dr. Metusalem is the main villain in Minigore 2. He is the last boss on the Night Forest map. Story Metusalem is an evil sorcerer and created the Monstrosity by digging up the body of the "strongest man in Hardland" and stitching it to the head of his apprentice. Then he went to the cemetery and dripped a magic potion on the ground that awoke the dead. This created a zombie army that followed him. In the first level of Minigore 2, Metusalem can be seen abducting Jenny Gore. Abilities Metusalem has three attacks he uses in fight. *He melee attacks with his walking stick if the player is in close range, deals one full heart of damage. *Metusalem can pour the potion into the ground making a green circle, does 1/2 a heart when the player walks over it. *He also drinks his potion creating green fireballs that shoots in every direction slowly, if the player gets hit it will take 3/4 hearts. In the game, Metusalem starts with 10,000 hitpoints of health, if his health is 8,000 or 6,500 or 5,000 he runs away and the player has to fight previous bosses. Strategy I highly recommend that you use the Lord of Flies for this boss. Because the Lord of Flies has a minigun at spawn, which will deal massive damage. * Upon spawn, Metusalem will instantly spawn too. Use your minigun to keep him busy while you back away. Any zombie who get in the way will be killed. * Once you've reduced his health to 8000, he will go away. And when you've consumed all your ammo, use any gun that's around to keep the bosses and zombies busy. * When the bosses are defeated, Metusalem will come back with 8000 HP and with 2 new attacks. When the going gets rough or there's no weapons available, purchase an Extra Heart or a Buffet of Weapons from the shop. When his HP is 6500, he will go away again. * Repeat step #2 for the bosses. If there are no weapons around, buy another set of weapons from the shop. * When Metusalem comes back with 6500 HP, drain his health to 5000 to make him go away again. * Repeat step #2 for the bosses and zombies. * This is the last part. Metusalem comes back with 5000 HP. When you get a nice weapon, hit him with everything you've got and when his HP reaches zero, congratulations! * There are some times when John Gore appears as an additional boss. If there're no weapons, buy another set of weapons and kill the shit to finish the game. * I recommend that you don't use melee weapons for this stage or boss. I repeat: DON'T USE MELEE WEAPONS FOR THIS STAGE OR BOSS. Trivia. *In Minigore, Metusalem was responsible for the creation of the playable charcter, The Easter Bunny. Strongesmaninhardland.png|Digging up the strongest man in Hardland Monstrosity.png|Creating the Monstrosity creatingzombiearmy.png|Creating a zombie army Big bunny metusalem.jpeg Category:Bosses Category:Monsters